1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children entertainment devices and more particularly pertains to a new toy attachment for child's playpen for attaching to a playpen to provide entertainment for a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of children entertainment devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, children entertainment devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art children entertainment devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,546 to Gerber et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,654 to Nottingham; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,279 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,651 to Deyerl; U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,651 to Broderick; Patent No. WO 97/17118 A1 to Bellows et al.; and Patent No. WO 96/22140 A1 to Kunnecke
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toy attachment for child's playpen. The inventive device includes a pair of side rails securable to an upper end of the opposed side walls of the playpen. Forward and rearward sections each have a pair of horizontal narrow rods secured therein. The narrow rods each have a plurality of beads and blocks slidably disposed thereon. A back rail extends between the back bars of the pair of side rails. The back rail is securable to an upper end of the rear wall of the playpen.
In these respects, the toy attachment for child's playpen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a playpen to provide entertainment for a child.